


Five Memos Jack Never Read

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memos Jack never received...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Memos Jack Never Read

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg1_five_things.

"O’Neill, I do not see how Bart could so easily misjudge the width of the gorge. A boy of his age would do well to challenge his enemy Nelson to Kalok’ne so that he may go first and prove to himself how wide the gorge indeed is. – Teal’c"

 

"Sir, Jello is not an acceptable gift for the people of P3X-597, their physiology is slightly different from ours, and it appears they’ve been on a sugar high since Tuesday. – Sam"

 "Colonel, you left your reading material in my infirmary again.  
  
I’ve taken ‘Highland Passions’ home for the night as I was thumbing through it on my break, and I want to see how it ends.  
  
Do you think Thorn is the father of Eileen’s baby?"

 "Att: Col. Jonathan J. O’Neill USAF  
  
Message received: 0325 March 24th 2000  
Origin: P5C-768 (Edora)  
  
Message reads:  
  
It’s a girl."

"Jack, I’ve thought about it, and the answer is yes. Meet you for a beer when we get home from Kelowna. – Daniel"


End file.
